hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hi-5 Fiesta
Hi-5 Fiesta es la versión Argentina de la serie Hi-5, cuya versión original (de Australia) fue creada por Helena Harris y Posie Graeme-Evans, escrita totalmente en español y producida por Telefe en una cooproducción entre Argentina y México, que se muestra a partir del 21 de diciembre de 2014. La primera temporada tuvo un pre-estreno el 22 de diciembre de 2014 y se estrenó el 9 de marzo de 2015 con 25 episodios en un formato similar al de Hi-5 House, la primera temporada de esta versión se basa en la temporada 9 y 10 de Hi-5 Australia, que originalmente tenía 45 episodios. El elenco se compone por Stefania Roitman, Carolina Ayala, Adan Allende, Milena Martínes y Javier Ramírez. La segunda temporada se estrenó el 24 de noviembre de 2015 en Argentina, empezó su rodaje a fines de julio de 2015 y fue terminada rodar a fines de octubre de ese año. También constando de 25 episodios, basado en las temporadas 8, 9 y 10 de Hi-5 Australia, el elenco se compone por Stefanía Roitman, Carolina Ayala, Milena Martines, Javier Ramírez y Rodrigo Llamas, integrante que entró sustituyendo a Adán, quien abandonó la banda antes de comenzar la grabación de la segunda temporada. Historia Se hizo un casting extenso para elegir a 5 personas de diferentes países latinoamericanos al final quedaron seleccionados Carolina Ayala y Adán Allende de México, Stefania Roitman de Argentina, Milena Martines de Brasil y Javier Ramírez de Colombia).Gracias al ya establecido éxito del programa por la versión australiana que consta de 16 temporadas, es que decidieron recurrir a los productores del proyecto original, quienes estuvieron presentes durante un casting para todos los países de la región en donde primero se eligieron 30 concursantes, aproximadamente 100 personas por país para finalizar en cuatro finalistas de cada lugar. Quisimos una versión propia que no ha salido en Latinoamérica y tuvimos el privilegio de tenerlo como exclusiva para adaptarlo con mucha libertad. No hubo mucho que discutir en el contenido pedagógico porque es realmente sólido en los guiones. Es muy diferente el niño en Australia que en Latinoamérica, aunque siempre se conservan pequeñas bases a través de la música o de las formas y los colores que son los patrones que siguen funcionando a través del tiempo, comentó Dario Giordano, presidente de Nuba producciones (responsable de la versión local de "Veloz mente"). Con un mínimo de un año de preparación y cuatro meses de preproducción es que se creó Hi-5 Fiesta, que contará con 25 capítulos para un objetivo de niños de dos a seis años. Las grabaciones fueron encarnadas durante tres meses en la ciudad de Buenos Aires con jornadas de ocho a 10 horas por episodio y un staff de más de 40 personas. Es un honor participar en un formato donde nuestros talentos están expuestos todo el tiempo. Al niño no le gusta que lo traten como niño, los tratamos de igual a igual y le enseñas por medio de situaciones que a veces no se dan cuenta que están aprendiendo, expresó el colombiano Javier Ramírez. Las secciones serán Mueve tu cuerpo, Haciendo música, Formas en el espacio, Rompecabezas y números y Juego de palabras, además de que también darán vida a los títeres Charlafina (Un muñeco distinto a Chatterbox o CHini) y Jup Jup. La serie americana (USA) y las recientes temporadas australianas fueron dobladas en Chile por los estudios DINT. No se descartaría un acuerdo con Sony Music Argentina para la realización de su primer disco, con las primeras canciones, incluyendo versiones karaoke, con la música basada en las composiciones del músico australiano que ha hecho la mayoría de las canciones desde 1998. La serie todavía es un hit a nivel mundial, aunque ha tenido formaciones en Australia, los EE.UU. y el Reino Unido. No se descarta una versión hecha en España, que podría ser emitida en Clan (El canal infantil de TVE). Etimología Hi-5 Fiesta sigue teniendo los mismos segmentos, así como las versiones australiana, americana e inglesa. Para evitar comparaciones, la versión latina pasó a llamarse Hi-5 Fiesta , siendo el logotipo también modificado y el concepto de los episodios según el título de la canción. * ¡Cinco arriba! (En inglés "Five In The Air") - Tema inicial de la serie cantado por los cinco integrantes de Hi-5. * Canción de la semana - Canción que semanalmente los Hi-5 Cantan con base al tema de la canción, se desarrolla la historia en cada segmento. * Juegos de Palabras:Encabezado por Stefi y Charlafina * Formas espaciales :Encabezado por Javi * Rompecabezas y patrones :Encabezado por Mile y Jup Jup * Creando música : Encabezado por Doni (T1) y Rodri (T2). * Movimientos corporales : Encabezado por Caro * Compartiendo historias : En este segmento uno de los integrantes cuenta una historia con un valor como honetidad o amistad y los otros cuatro actúan como parte de la historia. Giras De a poco, se están haciendo giras por varios países de la región. Presentadores Integrantes Miembros actuales * Stefania Roitman (Temporada 1-presente) * Milena Martines( Temporada 1-presente) * Carolina Ayala (Temporada 1-presente) * Rodrigo Llamas (Temporada 2-presente) * Javier Ramirez (Temporada 1-presente) Antiguos Miembros * Adán Allende (Temporada 1) Voces de los títeres * Charlafina ("Fina")"" ** Voz de Carolina Ayala (Temporada 1 - Presente) * Jup-Jup ** Voz de Javier Ramírez (Temporada 1 - Presente) Historia de los integrantes A continuación conoceremos un poco de la vida de cada integrante : Stefania Roitman Stefania Roitman (nacida el 18 de julio de 1994 en Buenos Aires, Argentina) es una actriz, cantante y modelo profesional de nacionalidad argentina. Es ex participante de Operación Triunfo Argentina. casi angeles Actualmente es integrante de Hi-5 Fiesta en el segmento de Juegos de palabras junto a Charlafina, equivalente a Kellie Crawford, Casey Burgess y Lauren Brant en Hi-5 Australiay a Jennifer Peterson-Hind en Hi-5 USA. Javier Ramírez Javier Andrés Ramírez Espinosa (nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1993 en Girardot, Colombia) es un cantante y actor de origen colombiano. Javier Ramírez ganó un premio TV y novelas en Colombia por su papel de Matías en ‘Mentiras perfectas" la adaptación Colombiana de la serie Nip Tuck, presentó el magazin infantil "Tu planeta bichos" de la cadena RCN de Colombia. En 2003 - 2005 hizo cuatro semestres de teatro y televisión / Fundación Teatral Barajas / Colombia. Javier es quizás el miembro más experimentado de los 5, debido a que desde muy niño está en el medio artístico, actualmente integrante de Hi-5 Fiesta en el segmento de Formas espaciales equivalente a Nathan Foley y Stevie Nicholson en Hi-5 Australia y a Shaun Taylor-Corbett en Hi-5 USA y Dallas Que Estoy con Javi? Milena Martines Milena Martins es una actriz y cantante de nacionalidad brasileña nacida el 6 de julio de 1991 en São Paulo. Es conocida por trabajado com Paquita de Xuxa y hacer parte de la série en Julie y los fantasma de Nickelodeon. Actualmente es integrante de Hi-5 Fiesta en el segmento de rompecabezas y patrones con Jup jup equivalente a Kathleen de Leon, Sun Pezzimenti, Fely Irvine y Dayen Zheng en Hi-5 Australia y a Kimme Balmilero en Hi-5 USA. Adán Allende Adán Allende (nacido el 4 de julio de 1991 en Aspen, Colorado) es un actor y cantante de nacionalidad Mexicano.Hijo de Fernando Allende,a los 3 años, empezó a tomar clases de piano y comenzó a leer y escribir música. A la edad de 4, que estaba actuando y cantando en varias obras de teatro en su ciudad natal. Adán protagonizó su primera película "Patrulla del Caribe", junto con su hermano mayor, Elan (actor, productor) a bordo del trazador de líneas de cruceros más grande de la época, Adventure of the Seas, de Royal Caribbean. Su próxima aventura fue en la película "Slayer", una película creada para el Sci-Fi, protagonizada por Linda Carter. Boyband: Sforza Películas: María (2010) dirigida por su papá Fernando Allende. Actualmente es integrante de Hi-5 Fiesta en el segmento Creando música con el nombre de Donni, siendo la primera vez cambian el nombre de un miembro del grupo. Equivalente a Tim Harding, Tim Maddren y Ainsley Melham en Hi-5 Australia y a Curtis Cregan en Hi-5 USA. Este dejó la banda semanas antes de empezar el rodaje de la segunda temporada, siendo reemplazado por el actor y cantante mexicano Rodrigo Llamas. Carolina Ayala Cynthia Carolina Ayala González (nacida el 12 de noviembre de 1988 en San Nicólas de los Garza, Nuevo León, México) es una actriz, cantante y actriz de doblaje mexicana. Participó en 2007 y 2008 en el elenco latino de High School Musical. Es más conocida por interpretar a Ana Teresa "Tere" en 11-11: En mi cuadra nada cuadra y a Lupita Pérez en Dama y obrero, Carolina Ayala participó en el reality High School Musical, La Selección y quedó seleccionada para participar en la película High School Musical: el desafío. Actualmente fue integrante de Hi-5 fiesta en el segmento de Movimientos corporales, equivalente a Charlie Robinson, Lauren Brant y Mary Lascaris en Hi-5 Australia y a Karla Cheatham-Mosley en Hi-5 USA. Rodrigo Llamas Rodrigo Llamas (nacido 16 de octubre del 1992 en la ciudad de México, México) es un actor, cantante y bailarín mexicano. A la edad de 11 años debutó en la televisión con un papel secundario en "Pablo y Andrea" (2005), la última telenovela mexicana para niños. Continuó actuando en telenovelas y obras de teatro musicales independientes, como Esperanza del corazón (2011). En 2014 comenzó a trabajar bajo la producción de Gerardo Quiroz en la obra musical "Rock of Ages", como la sustituto del papel principal Jerry, Drew y Franz. Se une al elenco de Hi-5 fiesta tras la salida de Adán Allende, siendo el nuevo encargado del segmento musical y nuevo miembro de la banda llamándose Rodri. Jup Jup Es una pequeña criatura que aparece en parte de Rompecabezas con Mile, en realidad, Jup Jup ayuda Mile cuando tiene que encontrar un objeto, sin embargo, ella no lo ve, sólo entrega el objeto, en el que, Mile encuentra misteriosamente. Su vocabulario es limitado, siendo que las palabras que usa más es "Jup Jup". Él tiene la apariencia de un pulpo, es púrpura, tiene ojos saltones tentáculos verde con patas amarillas y tiene tentáculos cables (verde y púrpura) a la cabeza. Él ha salido en todas las versiones de Hi-5 desde los inicios de Hi-5 Australia en 1999. Fina Fina es la mejor amiga de Stefi y que la ayuda en el segmento juegos de palabras. Ella es muy parlanchina y le encantan los juegos de palabras. Este nuevo personaje está basado en Chini, provocando duras críticas, ya que muchas personas esperaban ver a Chini como siempre en todas las versiones y se sorprendieron bastante con este nuevo personaje. Su nombre original es Charlafina. Usa un vestido naranja y tiene cabello castaño, y su peinado son dos trenzas. Canciones Se planearon 25 episodios para cada temporada , al igual que Hi-5 House. Las canciones son remakes de las temporadas 8, 9 y 10 de Hi-5 Australia. Se pondrán dos años en paréntesis, el primero es el año que se grabó el segundo en el que se estrenó/estrenará. Temporada 1 (2014-2015) *Rodaje: agosto-octubre 2014 *Primera exhibición: 15/12/14 (Argentina) *Exhibición en latinoamérica: a partir de febrero de 2015. Última temporada de Adán allende * La gran fiesta (En inglés "Party street" temporada 9) * Que feliz me siento (En inglés "Happy Today" temporada 9) '' * '''Para y sigue' (En inglés "Stop and go" temporada 9) * Alrededor del mundo (En inglés "Around the world" temporada 9) * Abracadabra '(En inglés "Abracadabra" temporada 10)'' Temporada 2 (2015-2016) *Rodaje: junio-Agosto 2015 *Primera exhibición: 21/12/15 (Argentina) Exhibición en latinoamérica: A partir de enero 2016 '''Última temporada De Rodrigo llamas * Dia de pretender. (En inglés "Pretending day" temporada 8) * ¿Ya llegamos?. (En inglés "Are we there yet?" temporada 8) * Creciendo. (En inglés: when I grow up temporada 10) * Saltar y gritar. (En inglés "Jump & shout" temporada 10) * Maquina del tiempo. (En inglés "Time machine" temporada 9) La salida de Caro y Doni Hace meses Carolina Ayala dejó temporalmente el elenco porque está en la novela "Demente Criminal". Los protagonistas de Hi-5 Fiesta, menos Caro, quien fue reemplazada por Analia, hicieron juntos una presentación única en Argentina. Ahora se dio a conocer que caro no dejó la banda , volvió y actualmente está grabando la segunda temporada . Por otra parte, Doni abandonó la banda dando entrada en la segunda temporada a Rodrigo Llamas como nuevo integrante de Hi-5 Fiesta. Curiosidades * En la apertura, los personajes reales se muestran en forma de espejo en lugar de en forma de ventana como las demás versiones. * En lugar de "... y juntos somos Hi-5", el lema dicho por los miembros de las demás versiones, incluyendo el original, se decidió cambiar a "... Ya comienza, Hi-5 Fiesta", "Celebremos todos juntos por que ya comienza Hi-5 Fiesta", "Aquí haremos una fantástica Hi-5 Fiesta" y "Hi-5 va a empezar ahora". *Las diferencias que tiene con Hi-5 Original es que: 1_El cierre del programa es diferente pero a partir de la segunda temporada muestra sus nombres al final solo los nombres (Caro, Rodri, Stefi, Mile y Javi) al igual que el Original. Gallery Hi-5_Fiesta_Cast.jpg Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Hi-5 Topics